battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Tank (enemy)
Breach | armor_crushing_defense = 25 | armor_fire_defense = 75 | armor_piercing_defense = 25 | base_crushing_defense = 50 | base_piercing_defense = 75 | enemylevel1 = 50 | hp1 = 375 | armor1 = 250 | dodge1 = 10 | bravery1 = 50 | defense1 = 20 | uv1 = 38 | enemylevel2 = 62 | hp2 = 490 | armor2 = 325 | dodge2 = 25 | bravery2 = 65 | defense2 = 35 | uv2 = 52 | game file name = veh_tank_mega(hostile), veh_tank_mega_rebel }} Overview The enemy Mega Tank is the enemy rebel version of the trainable Mega Tank. The level 62 version of this unit was introduced in the 2.9.8 Patch, along with other high-level Rebel units. The Rebel Army uses this Vehicle as its main frontline meat shield at higher levels, replacing the Heavy Tank and Super Tank in all ways (in terms of overall effectiveness, usefulness, and deadliness in battle). At level 50, this enemy unit is equivalent to a Rank 1 trainable Mega Tank. At level 62, this unit's Armor and HP are equivalent to a Rank 4 trainable Mega Tank, however, deals damage similar to a Rank 2 Mega Tank. It also has all 3 attacks, Tank Shell, Auto-Fire, and Explosive Shell, of the trainable Mega Tank equipped. This unit boasts an incredible amount of combined Armor and HP. Units with explosive attacks are highly recommended to be used against this tough foe for the fastest results. Because this unit is vulnerable to the Freeze status effect, the Freeze-then-Kill strategy is effective in dispatching this foe as well because it renders the unit incapable of firing and increases its vulnerability to all damage types by 150%. Attacks | attacks = | crit = 5% | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 75 | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | notes = -10 range mod | game file name = tankGun_1shot }} }} | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = mg_1space }} }} | attacks = | crit = 5% | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 75 | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | notes = -10 range mod | game file name = tankGun_1shot }} }} | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = mg_1space }} }} | crit = 0% | ammoused = 1 | range = 2-4 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 50 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = grenade_launcher_mega_tank }} }} Category:2.9.8 Patch